Superboy
Superboy (also known as Conner Kent and Kon-El) is the human/Kryptonian hybrid clone of Superman and Lex Luthor, created by Lex after Superman's death at the hands of Doomsday. Superboy serves as a member of the Teen Titans. Biography Year 3 Superboy was flying with Kid Flash and Beast Boy in Metropolis when the Joker destroyed Metropolis killing Bart and Gar. Superboy was sad and angry but what made him more angry is that when Superman killed Joker and didn't even regret it. Kon-El then talked with the Kents and they believed it wasn't his place to judge Clark and Kon needs to find a way for him to forgive him with Kon simply stating that he can't. Kon then decides to banish Superman to the Phantom Zone, so he went to the Fortress of Solitude looking for it with Wonder Girl only to find that Superman already took it as a precaution, much to their surprise. Superboy then attacked Superman even though Wonder Girl told him to wait. The rest of the titans later showed up saying that they will always stand up for their friends and help each other. With Red Robin saying "Next time gives the Titans a heads up before you go", with Superman responding "There won't be a next time!" Then Red Robin tried to use the phantom zone projector while the other titans distracted Superman only to find out that the safety cap weighs 100 tons. Then Superman took out Starfire and Wonder Girl only leaving Kon, and punched him so hard it made his rib pierce his heart leaving him internally bleeding. The rest of the titans convinced Superman to save him by sending him to the Phantom Zone but on one condition: they had to go with him because he couldn't have them interfere with "what he must do" saying "I am sorry, but I have a world to save." Injustice 2 Several years later, after the defeat of The Regime, Batman and the Justice League Task Force discovered the whereabouts of the titans. Once in the fortress, which is now home of Jonathan and Martha Kent, the portal of to the phantom zone is opened and Plastic Man enters to rescue the titans. After a while he manages finds the titans, who are surprised to see him. He tells them to grab his arm so he can get them out, but the heroes explain to him that they cannot leave, as Superboy is still critically wounded and leaving the phantom zone would kill him. Conner tells his friends to leave him behind, but they promise that they will find a way to save him. Once the titans got out of the phantom zone, Zod uses the opportunity to escape the prison and murders Tim Drake in the process. After the death of Zod by the hands of Amazo, Batman decides to use the kryptonian's heart to save Superboy. Conner is released from the phantom zone, once again with the help of Plastic Man, and is glad to see the Kents again. Before being taken to the surgery performed by Doctor Mid-nite, Kon asks Batman where is Tim, to which Batman lies by telling him that he had sent Tim on a mission. The surgery is a success and Kon is taken outside to recover under the sun rays. At the Fortitude of Solitude, Conner Kent continues to absorb solar energy to complete healing of the heart transplant he has just received. Cassey informs him of what happens in Delhi, and of course Superboy, even though he is not 100% yet and that Amazo was able to tear Zod's head off (although he was also weakened by his long time in the ghost zone), will not sit idly by. But the Kents are not going to let the boy they also consider their son leave just like that. They consider that the world needs hope, and that the symbol of the "S" must be seen again as something that is on the side of good. So they have a gift for him; one of Superman's suits when he was younger and of Conner's height and measurements. Thus, Conner goes to Delhi wearing the uniform of the man of steel, and the world has again a Superman to fight for truth and justice. Amazo only takes 5 minutes of attack against Delhi and has already claimed 23,000 human lives and massive material damage. The Team Batman is transported to the place while Superboy, Starfire, Wonder Girl and Steel fly at full speed to join them in the battle. Superboy tries to contain Amazo fighting hand to hand against him, but the android repels him with his vision of heat. Batman, using his combat armor, tries the same thing but only manages to see himself on the ground while the android rips off pieces of the armor and is about to kill him. But at that moment, something hits Amazo's head and saves Batman's life. A shield. And the thrower has been Wonder Woman, who, holding out her hand to Bruce, tells her they have work to do. Despite their combined efforts, Amazo proves unstoppable, but an unknown force drives Amazo to the moon, where the machine is finally destroyed. After the battle, Superboy, Wonder Girl and Starfire all decide to find new recruits for the Teen Titans, starting with Blue Beetle. While discussing about his potential induction to the team, Blue Beetle is kidnapped by Lobo to help avert a universal crisis, an attack on Oa by the Red Lanterns with the help of Starro. Learning of the true level of the crisis, Superboy and the other Titans attempt to aid the Green Lanterns, but arrive late and find many lanterns already infected by Starro's spores. Outnumbered, the Titans withdraw to Oa to meet the remaining Guardians, and are present to see both Hal Jordan and Sinestro rejoin the Green Lanterns. Tracking down the Red Lanterns, Superboy and Wonder Girl chase a Red Lantern that hits Starfire, only to run into Braniac's ship and Betas. Their oxygen masks are soon destroyed by the Betas, forcing them to enter Braniac's ship for air. Tortured and interrogated by Braniac, both Titans are flung into the vacuum of space to suffocate to death, but are rescued by the Legion of Super-Heroes, with their rescue being spearheaded by Booster Gold. Powers and Abilities As the partial clone of Superman, Superboy has a myriad of abilities that are similar to those of the Man of Steel. He possesses superhuman strength, invulnerability, super-speed, enhanced senses, and the capability of flying at great speeds. While not quite on the same level as Superman, he is one of the few strong enough to hurt him. Appearance Gallery superboy.png|Superboy in Cyborg's Injustice 2 ending. Category:Comic Characters Category:Teen Titans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Kryptonians Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Humans Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Injustice 2 Category:Characters